Opposites Attract
by Opowiadania B
Summary: Draco Malfoy zmuszony do opuszczenia rodzinnego domu, ciężko ranny trafia do Nory, gdzie zdany na łaskę swoich wrogów, będzie musiał dostosować się do nowej rzeczywistości. Staram się, by opowiadanie było możliwie jak najbardziej kanoniczne. Uwaga, może wystąpić parę brzydkich słów lub scen dla dorosłych. Może w przyszłości postaram się o jakąś bardziej ocenzurowaną wersję.
1. Nie jesteś zabójcą

Rezydencja Malfoy'ów już od kilku tygodni stała opustoszała. Nikt do końca nie potrafił powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się stało, że w tym zawsze tętniącym życiem domu nagle pogasły wszystkie światła, a drzwi frontowe, które niemalże każdego dnia przekraczali ludzie, ubrani w długie, powłóczyste szaty, o wyniosłych spojrzeniach, nagle zostały zabite grubymi deskami. W pobliskich kawiarniach i pubach rozprawiano o tym, gdzie mogła zniknąć ta dziwaczna rodzina, która nigdy nie zamieniła słowa z żadnym z sąsiadów i rzadko kiedy wychodziła z domu. Ich posesja była ogromna, a od reszty świata odgradzał ją wysoki mur, znad którego wystawały tylko korony potężnych drzew. Nie potrafiono odgadnąć, dlaczego Malfoy'owie tak bardzo chcą odgrodzić się od otoczenia i spekulowano na temat tajemnic, jakie muszą skrywać.

Na okrągło powtarzano historię szesnastoletniej Vivienne Prescot, która pół roku temu odważyła się zapuścić w tamtą, zakazaną stronę miasta. Choć trzęsła się ze strachu, zaczęła okrążać całą posiadłość Malfoy'ów. Za bardzo zżerała ją ciekawość, by tak po prostu odpuścić i odejść. Dochodziła północ, gdy Vivienne wróciła do wioski cała roztrzęsiona i ze śladami płaczu na policzkach. Kiedy wreszcie doszła do siebie, zaczęła opowiadać o tajemniczej mgle, która zaczęła ogarniać całe jej ciało. Drżącym głosem mówiła o chwili, gdy w umyśle zaczęła przypominać sobie najgorsze chwile swojego życia. Była pewna, że gdyby jeszcze dłużej tam stała, byłaby już martwa. Wspominała także o przystojnym, młodym chłopaku o nienaturalnie jasnych włosach, który rzekomo miał ją uratować. Jej koleżanki z zazdrością słuchały tych historii, wciąż pragnąc dowiedzieć się, jak dokładnie wyglądał ten tajemniczy chłopak - zapewne młody Malfoy. Wspomnienia Vivienne były jednak zbyt mgliste, by zdołała podać więcej szczegółów. Po tej historii już nikt więcej nie był na tyle odważny, by odwiedzić rezydencję Malfoy'ów. Ludzie jednak nie mieli pojęcia jak straszliwe rzeczy działy się w środku.

* * *

Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma tutaj ani chwili dłużej.

Chciał uciec.

Jednak nie potrafił się przed sobą przyznać, że Draco Malfoy po raz kolejny w swoim krótkim życiu był bezradny. Odkąd Śmierciożercy zajęli rezydencję jego rodziców, zaczął czuć się jak więzień we własnym domu. Miejscu, w którym zachował tyle radosnych i szczęśliwych wspomnień. Nie potrafił patrzeć na miękkie fotele, obrazy, dywany, na te wszystkie rzeczy, które pamiętały jeszcze chwile, kiedy jako małe dziecko pojedynkował się z Zabinim. On oczywiście zawsze wygrywał. Był świadomy tego, że ojciec obserwuje go nawet wtedy, gdy wygłupiał się z kolegą. Już wtedy wiedział, że wieczorem dowie się o wszystkich błędach, jakie popełnił, z ust samego Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

_ "Jeśli dalej będziesz tak kretyńsko podrygiwał, nawet śmierdzący Weasley cię pokona! (...) Machasz tą różdżką, jakby miała cię ugryźć, coraz częściej zastanawiam się, czy ty w ogóle jesteś moim synem!" _

Czasami pewnych słów się nie zapomina i chociaż zostały wypowiedziane lata temu wciąż bolą tak samo. Draco Malfoy w ciągu swojego siedemnastoletniego życie zebrał ich tak dużo, że nie okazywanie emocji i uczuć już od dawna weszło mu w nawyk. W chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy postawił stopę na błoniach Hogwartu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w olbrzymi zamek, poprzysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli sobie na nawet jedną chwilę słabości. I dopóki nie spotkał na swojej drodze Voldemorta, nie było to takie trudne jak przypuszczał. Dopiero od chwili, gdy na jego przedramieniu pojawił się Mroczny Znak wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Już nic nie było czarne i białe, nie mógł wybierać między dobrym, a prostszym wyjściem jak zwykle, bo teraz nawet to prostsze niosło za sobą ogromne konsekwencje.

Wiedział, że do końca życia nie zapomni spadającego martwego Dumbledore'a z Wieży Astronomicznej, krzyku Katie Bell, która przez przypadek dotknęła zaklętego naszyjnika. Był wtedy gotów wypełnić misję. Tak bardzo wierzył, że mu się uda, a jego ojciec wreszcie będzie z niego dumny.

Wystarczyło tylko jedno machnięcie różdżką... a on nie potrafił tego zrobić.

_"Draco... nie jesteś zabójcą"_

Słowa Dumbledore'a wracały do niego jak bumerang, za każdym razem, gdy tylko spojrzał na wijącego węża na swoim przedramieniu. Ale przecież nie miał wyboru... wciąż go nie ma! Wyrok śmierci nieustannie wisi nad jego ojcem i matką, a on zbyt łatwo może przyspieszyć egzekucję...

Potrząsnął głową, po raz kolejny odpędzając obraz pustych oczu kobiety, która z hukiem upadła martwa na stół przed paroma godzinami. Czy on też ma tak skończyć? Granica między czystą, a szlamowatą krwią, która do tej pory była tak dokładnie zarysowana w jego umyśle, powoli zaczynała się zacierać. Nie mógł patrzeć na kolejne morderstwa niewinnych ludzi, którzy zawinili tylko tym, że nie pochodzili z czarodziejskich rodzin. Zabójstwa popełniane z zimną krwią, czasem tylko dla zabawy.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia popatrzył na swoje odbicie w posrebrzanym lustrze.

Był tak blady, że niemal stapiał się z białą ścianą, przed którą stał. Ogromne sińce pod oczami, pełnymi strachu, którego - choć bardzo się starał - nie potrafił ukryć. Przyspieszone bicie serca, drżące dłonie... nie tak wyglądał kiedyś Draco Malfoy. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić.

W sobotę wieczór cały dom opustoszał. Przez cały tydzień Śmierciożercy przygotowywali się na kolejną wyprawę po nieuchwytnego Pottera. Malfoy nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak temu idiocie udało się przeżyć tyle lat, skoro uwzięła się na niego cała armia Czarnego Pana. Czy Zakon mógł być rzeczywiście aż tak potężny? Nawet bez Dumbledore'a?

Chłopak rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął wpatrywać się w zielonozłoty, jedwabny baldachim. Tak chciał odepchnąć od siebie te wszystkie pesymistyczne myśli, od których już od dawna bolała go głowa. Zamiast tego wciąż i wciąż wyobrażał sobie niechciane obrazy. Martwi rodzice, czerwone oczy Voldemorta, torturowanie Charity Burbage, to, co zrobili Bathildzie Bagshot... Wzdrygnął się. W końcu zamknął powieki i oddalił się w beztroską krainę snu.

Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca nie śnił, a jego wiecznie napięte mięśnie twarzy, które zdradzały jego strach i niepewność, rozluźniły się. Gdy Narcyza Malfoy weszła do pokoju syna, kolejne łzy wypełniły jej opuchnięte już od conocnego płaczu oczy. Nareszcie zobaczyła go spokojnego, bez zaciśniętych warg czy ściągniętych brwi, które świadczyły o tym, że coś nieustannie męczyło go od środka. Chciała, żeby tak pozostało już na zawsze.

Wtedy już wiedziała, co ma robić. Chwila była wręcz idealna.

- Draco! - szturchnęła go lekko w ramię - Obudź się! Natychmiast!

Wiedziała, że ma mało czasu. Śmierciożercy mogli wrócić w każdej minucie.

Chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i otworzył lekko oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Kiedy usiadł powoli na łóżku, ujrzał swoją matkę, która w pośpiechu wyciągała z ogromnej szafy jego ubrania, rzucając je na fotel obok.

- Mamo, co ty... - zaczął.

Nie odzywając się, rzuciła mu czarną torbę na kolana.

- Spakuj niezbędne rzeczy. Mamy mało czasu - rzuciła i bez dalszego wyjaśnienia wybiegła z pokoju, widząc, że blondyn, całkowicie jej ufając, zaczął wrzucać ubrania do torby.

Narcyza Malfoy zbiegła po schodach, zwalniając na ostatnich stopniach, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń innych. Rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój obok i szybkim krokiem dotarła do drzwi, prowadzących do piwnicy. To tam znajdował się zapasowy świstoklik. Powinna zdążyć go zaczarować zanim wróci reszta.

Chłopak stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, jednak myśli pędziły jak oszalałe. Co zamierzała zrobić jego matka? Czekał tutaj już dwadzieścia minut, wytężając słuch, by nie przeoczyć nawet najmniejszego szmeru, dochodzącego z parteru. Wszystko było jednak podejrzanie spokojne.

Nagle drzwi jego pokoju otwarły się na oścież, a na progu stanęła Narcyza Malfoy z dziwnie wyglądającą, starą konewką - mugolskim przyrządem do podlewania kwiatów

- Spakowany?

Kiwnął potwierdzająco głową.

- Świstoklik? - tym razem to on zadał pytanie, a gdy matka również kiwnęła głową, on już wiedział, jaki jest plan.

- Ale jak ci się udało go ukryć przed wszystkimi? - pytał prawie biegnąc za swoją rodzicielką, która przemierzała korytarz w zawrotnym tempie.

- Teraz nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia - odpowiedziała szeptem i zatrzymała się tuż przed schodami. - Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać - kiwnął lekko głową na znak, że rozumie. - Musimy wydostać się na dwór, byś tam mógł skorzystać ze świstoklika. Zaniesie cię on w bezpieczne miejsce... mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Oni powinni ci pomóc.

- A ty? Nie deportujesz się ze mną? Przecież... przecież oni cię zabiją z zimną krwią! – chłopak podniósł głos, czując narastający strach. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.

- Zostało nam maksymalnie sześć minut - zignorowała jego pytanie i ciągnęła dalej. - Jeżeli ktoś nas zatrzyma, nie wahaj się przed atakiem... i zachowuj się jak najciszej potrafisz.

Pośpiesznie przemierzali mroczne korytarze własnego domu, co chwila oglądając się za siebie. Oboje czuli się tu jak intruzi. Nieliczne świece oświetlały im drogę, rzucając drobne cienie na obrazy, które wisiały na ścianach, sprawiając, że dreszcze przechodziły im po plecach. W oddali zamajaczyły drzwi frontowe. Byli już tak blisko...

- A gdzie się państwo wybierają? - drwiący głos mężczyzny wypełnił pomieszczenie i sprawił, że kobieta i jej syn natychmiast się zatrzymali.

Malfoy obrócił się powoli i skrzyżował spojrzenia ze Śmierciożercą. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego, pokazując przy tym żółte, niemalże brązowe zęby.

- Spadaj, Giels. Wiesz, że nie masz ze mną szans - warknął.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, dzieciaku. Ale nawet nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy i zacisnął mocniej rękę na różdżce, gotów zaatakować. Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się na widok tak bojowej postawy chłopaka i wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu macie towarzystwo.

Chłopak odwrócił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Na podwórku pojawiało się coraz więcej postaci w czarnych pelerynach, trzymających w ręku powykrzywiane miotły. Jedni wyglądali zupełnie normalnie, inni odnieśli poważne rany - wszędzie można było zobaczyć zakrwawione twarze czy pogruchotane kości.

- Tylne wyjście? - starał się, by jego głos nie zadrżał. Tak bardzo chciał się stąd wydostać - być już pewnym, że ani jego matce, ani jemu nic już nie grozi

- Tak, ale musimy się pośpieszyć, bo zostało nam tylko około czterech minut - usłyszał cichy szept za sobą. - Jeśli nie zdążymy...

Nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stanie, gdy nie zdążą. Oszołomił niczego nie spodziewającego się Śmierciożercę, któremu szyderczy uśmiech zastygł w grymasie na brudnej twarzy. Jego ciało mocno uderzyło w przeciwległą szklaną szafę. Kawałki ostrego szkła przecięły powietrze, zatrzymując się na wyczarowanej natychmiast tarczy siedemnastolatka. Chwilę później biegł on już za Narcyzą, ignorując wołania i krzyki ze strony ogrodu. Nie potrafił znaleźć siły nawet by się odwrócić. Wiedział, że nie da rady stawić czoła nawet dwóm Śmierciożercom, a co dopiero kilkudziesięciu... Jego oddech stał się płytszy, a jego pięść coraz ciaśniej zaciskała się na różdżce. Usilnie próbował wyrzucić z głowy przerażające scenariusze.

Korytarze dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Miał wrażenie, że biegną już przynajmniej godzinę. Ku jego uldze niespodziewanie wyrosły przed nimi mosiężne drzwi, prowadzące na tylną stronę ogrodu. Zmarszczki na czole jego matki pogłębiły się, gdy ta próbowała bezgłośnie odblokować klątwę, rzuconą na tylne wejście. Zabłysło lekkie światło na końcu jej czarnej różdżki i oboje wybiegli na dwór.

Malfoy niewiele pamiętał z tego, co wydarzyło się później. Rzucał zaklęcia całkowicie instynktownie, nie patrząc nawet w kogo trafia. Feeria barw, krzyki, nawoływania, wszystko działo się jakby za mgłą. Kątem oka widział, jak jego matka walczy z dwoma zakapturzonymi postaciami naraz. Pamiętał jeszcze jej krzyk, który zmusił go do złapania zardzewiałej konewki. Zielone światło. Kolejny krzyk. Narcyza Malfoy pada blada na ziemię, a on nie może puścić świstoklika. Parzy go ręka, jednak wciąż trzyma.

A później jest już tylko _ciemność..._

* * *

_Zapraszam na moją stronę na blogspocie (link na moim profilu), gdzie można przeczytać to opowiadanie z muzyką i gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się o wiele wcześniej! :)_


	2. Pomocy

Ciemne niebo pokryte gęstymi chmurami przeszyła błyskawica, na ułamek sekundy oświetlając uśpione w mroku pola i łąki, otaczające dom Weasley'ów. Chwilę później, gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot zwiastujący nadejście burzy. Wysoki budynek zakołysał się lekko, sprawiając wrażenie jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić, jednak nieznana siła zmusiła go do utrzymania pierwotnej postawy, co objawiło się głośnym skrzypnięciem drewna. Drobna brunetka stojąca przed domem nawet nie obróciła się za siebie. Tyle razy była świadkiem ogromnych wichur, które wystawiały na próbę cały budynek przez tyle lat, że teraz spokojnie mogła wpatrywać się w czarne jak smoła niebo. Stała tak już od piętnastu minut, całkowicie nieruchomo, co chwila marszcząc brwi, jakby jej głowę zaprzątało kilkanaście myśli naraz. Może rzeczywiście tak było...

Objęła się ramionami i westchnęła cicho, zamykając oczy. Modliła się o deszcz. I wcale nie obchodziła ją susza, która dręczyła wszystkich dookoła od paru tygodni. Chciała, by deszcz pomógł jej zmyć z siebie wszystkie emocje, uczucia i obawy, które kotłowały się w niej od ponad roku. By wreszcie mogła uwolnić się od ciągłego strachu, niepewności i zagubienia. To, że chciała wyruszyć w podróż z Harrym nie podlegało jakiejkolwiek dyskusji, nie wyobrażała sobie, od tak po prostu, zostawić najlepszego przyjaciela samemu sobie. Jednak czasami, głównie gdy wieczorem leżała w łóżku, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w sufit, czekając na sen, który wciąż nie przychodził, łapały ją wątpliwości. _Czy nie porywają się na coś zbyt wielkiego? Coś, co całkowicie przekracza ich możliwości? Skoro ktoś taki jak Szalonooki poległ dzisiaj z rąk Voldemorta, to jakie oni rzeczywiście mają szanse na powodzenie? Lub chociaż na przetrwanie...?_

_Ale Dumblerdore..._

_Dumbledore, co? Przecież nie dał im konkretnych zadań lub chociażby wskazówek!_ Słyszała złość w głosie Harry'ego, kiedy wspominał o byłym dyrektorze Hogwartu i nie dziwiła się mu. Cała trójka w głębi duszy czuła się bezradna. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie mają tego szukać, a tym bardziej jak to zniszczyć._ Poza tym, jakim cudem troje siedemnastolatków miałaby walczyć przeciwko ogromnym zastępom Śmierciożerców? Przecież to śmieszne.  
_  
Zmrużyła oczy.

Miała wrażenie, że tuż za granicą teleportacji, która jak ogromna bańka rozciągała się wokół Nory, na moment rozbłysło niebieskie światło. Usłyszała też ciche pyknięcie, które zwykle zwiastuje czyjąś aportację. Pierwszym, co przyszło jej do głowy był atak Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Niepewnie postawiła krok do przodu, próbując dojrzeć jakikolwiek ruch w oddali. Nie zarejestrowała nawet pojedynczego szelestu zboża. Wszystko wydawało się podejrzanie spokojne i jakby... uśpione. Coś było nie tak.

Podbiegła do drzwi kuchennych, by zawiadomić resztę, jednak gdy zobaczyła ponure twarze Tonks, Molly i Remusa, na których wciąż widoczny był ból po stracie Szalonookiego postanowiła, że sama sprawdzi, co to było. _Przecież mogło jej się przywidzieć...  
_  
_To na pewno nic wielkiego,_ uspokajała się w myślach, jednak nie mogła opanować drżenia rąk, gdy przedzierała się przez wysokie łany zboża, co chwila zerkając na kłębiące się nad nią chmury, które wręcz ostrzegały ją przed następnym krokiem. _Będzie ulewa. Ogromna ulewa._ Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się lekko.

W końcu zaczęła biec, bo gdy szła jej niepokój wzrastał, a cisza dookoła kłuła ją w uszy. W miarę im dalej biegła czuła jak grząska ziemia coraz bardziej zapada jej się pod stopami, a jej tenisówki były całe brązowe od błota, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafiła ominąć. Choć jej oddech był już o wiele płytszy, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, nie zwalniała. Wręcz przeciwnie - biegła jeszcze szybciej, pragnąc zostawić wszystko za sobą. Chociaż na chwilę. Miała nadzieję, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku, jednak gdzie się nie spojrzała, widziała tylko wysokie na co najmniej dwa metry zboże, które zawzięcie odgarniała rękoma. Czuła, że musi tam dobiec jak najszybciej.

Nagle ciszę przedarł cichy jęk.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie, jeszcze bardziej plamiąc błotem swoje nowe jeansy. W głowie dudniły jej przyspieszone uderzenia serca. Znajdowała się tuż przed granicą ochrony. Drżącym głosem wyszeptała odpowiednie zaklęcie, wyciągając z kieszeni bluzy czarną różdżkę i przekroczyła bezpieczny teren. Gdy usłyszała kolejny jęk przyspieszyła kroku, wciąż zapobiegawczo trzymając przed sobą cienki patyk i nieustannie rozglądając się dookoła. _To przecież może być pułapka._

Zdusiła w sobie okrzyk. Na ziemi leżał chłopak, w dziwnej, powykrzywianej pozie. Jego koszula był podarta w paru miejscach i poplamiona krwią. Zbliżyła się do nieruchomej postaci i upadła na kolana. W chwili, gdy podsunęła do góry jego rękaw koszuli, chcąc sprawdzić puls, coś ponownie ścisnęło jej gardło ze strachu.

_Mroczny Znak._

Natychmiast podniosła się na nogi i wystrzeliła w ciemne niebo czerwone iskry. Drżącymi dłońmi odgarnęła jasne włosy z jego twarzy.

- Malfoy? - szepnęła, wpatrując się w bladą twarz chłopaka i delikatnie przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po jego gładkim policzku.

Przyłożyła głowę do jego klatki piersiowej. Wciąż oddychał, jednak nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jasna koszula coraz bardziej nasiąkała krwią. Powoli rozerwała materiał, starając się nie uszkodzić rany.

- O mój Boże... - szepnęła, otwierając szeroko oczy z przerażenia.

Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. _To musiała być jakaś zaawansowana czarna magia... Potężny urok... _Jej myśli pędziły jak oszalałe, próbując znaleźć jakieś przeciwzaklęcie lub chociaż coś, co zatamuje wciąż płynącą krew. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, patrzyła jak blade ciało chłopaka zalewa czarna substancja, przypominająca płyn w myślodsiewni, tuż pod bladą, niemalże przezroczystą skórą.

- Pomocy... - chciała krzyknąć, lecz jej głos był zachrypnięty i zbyt słaby, by przedrzeć się przez osłonę nocy.

- Pomocy! - tym razem jej wołanie potoczyło się echem po pobliskich polach. Poczuła łzy na policzkach. _Gdzie oni są?! Przecież on umiera..._

Jak na zawołanie koło niej zaczęły pojawiać się znajome sylwetki przyjaciół. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly... wszyscy bladzi ze strachu rzucili się w jej kierunku, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Nie rozumiała tego, co do niej mówili, jedyne na co zwracała teraz uwagę to to, jak palce blondyna nagle oplotły się wokół jej nadgarstka w ciasnym uścisku.

Nagle ktoś brutalnie postawił ją na nogi, a później przycisnął do siebie. Wtuliła twarz w miękką bluzę, po zapachu poznając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał łagodnie. - Jesteś cała brudna.

- Ron... - stłumiła szloch, jeszcze bardziej przyciskając twarz do ubrania chłopaka. - Tak się bałam...

Na górze rozległ się kolejny grzmot, a pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na brązowe, kręcone włosy dziewczyny.

- Czy... - zawiesił się na chwilę, jakby nie był pewny tego, co chciał powiedzieć. - Hermiona, czy to jest Malfoy?!...

* * *

_Zapraszam na moją stronę na blogspocie, gdzie rozdziały publikowane są o wiele szybciej i można je czytać z dodatkowym podkładem muzycznym (link na moim profilu) :)_


	3. Nie dam się dzisiaj sprowokować, Malfoy

Zaciskała uparcie powieki, modląc się by stąd zniknąć i nie słyszeć przeraźliwego jęku, który wydarł się z ciała chłopaka. Jęku rozpaczy i bólu, pomieszanego z krzykami reszty osób, które znajdowały się na polu. Nie dochodziły do niej nawet pojedyncze słowa. Była zbyt roztrzęsiona, by zarejestrować cokolwiek innego oprócz mocnego uścisku Ronalda Weasley'a i jego cichego szeptu:

– Zabiorę cię do Nory, dobrze? Musisz odpocząć… – pokiwała lekko głową. – Jezu, po coś tu biegła…

Ron prowadził ją w kierunku domu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i coraz ciaśniej ściskając ją w talii. Była mu za to wdzięczna, bo bez tego prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłaby postawić następnego kroku. Zbyt dużo przeżyć dostarczył jej dzisiejszy dzień. Zbyt dużo niepewności i tragedii. Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, powodując, że ich stopy coraz bardziej zapadały się w grząskie podłoże. Próbowała uspokoić nierówny oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca, jednak wciąż nie wiedziała, co stało się z Malfoy'em. Myśl, że on wciąż może gdzieś tam cierpieć i prawdopodobnie wykrwawiać się na śmierć nie dawała jej spokoju.

– Dzięki, Ron – wymamrotała, gdy po długim, bezsłownym marszu znaleźli się na ganku.

Chłopak przyciągnął ją delikatnie do siebie. Było w tym geście coś bardzo rozczulającego i bezpiecznego. Jej ciało natychmiast się rozluźniło.

- Nie znałam żadnego zaklęcia, wiesz? Nic, co mogło mu pomóc… – wykrztusiła, ponownie czując łzy na policzkach. Myślała, że wyczerpała ich zapas przez ostatnie dni. – Co… co jeżeli Harry'emu lub tobie zdarzy się coś takiego…?

- Hermiona… nikt cię nie wini, za to, że…

- Co, jeżeli coś takiego się zdarzy, a ja nie będę wiedziała, co robić?! – teraz już niemal krzyczała. – Porywamy się na coś tak ogromnego!… Nie jesteśmy w ogóle przygotowani! – odepchnęła go i spojrzała mu w oczy, jednak nie dostrzegła w nich żadnej odpowiedzi, co spowodowało kolejną porcję łez.

Ron otworzył drzwi do domu i zaprowadził ją do pokoju Ginny, sadzając jej drobną sylwetkę na miękkim łóżku. Poczuł niemiły ucisk w klatce piersiowej, widząc jak bardzo była zmęczona.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze… Zobaczysz.

– Obiecujesz? – szepnęła cicho, kładąc głowę na poduszce i podkuliła nogi, zsuwając nieporadnie buty. Nie myślała nawet o tym, żeby się przebrać.

– Obiecuję – powiedział, jednak nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna to dosłyszała, bo chwilę później jej powieki opadły ciężko, a oddech zwolnił się i wyrównał.

– Dobranoc – mruknął, gasząc światło i zamykając drzwi jednym machnięciem różdżki.

Nie śniła o niczym konkretnym. W jej głowie pojawiał się zlepek różnych obrazów, które pojawiały się i znikały niczym bańki mydlane. Szalonooki, Harry, Ginny, Molly, aż w końcu Malfoy… Malfoy, który po raz pierwszy wyzywa ją od szlam, jego złośliwe uśmieszki i ciągła pogarda w oczach, gdy tylko na nią spoglądał. Tyle razy modliła się o obojętność z jego strony. Chciała, by nie zwracał na nią uwagi, gdy przechodziła korytarzem lub spacerowała po błoniach, lecz on zawsze wypatrzył jej burzę loków, wmieszaną w tłum uczniów i nie omieszkał rzucić jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi, która mimo wszystko raniła. Był jak cień… podążał za nią, czekając na moment, w którym czuła się szczęśliwa, by natychmiast sprowadzić ją na ziemię. Nienawidziła go. Za to kim był, nawet za to jak wyglądał. Jego wiecznie ulizanych włosów i lodowatych oczu, z których wiecznie zionęła pustka. Jeżeli poprzez oczy można wejrzeć w duszę człowieka, Draco Malfoy z pewnością jej nie posiadał.

Obudziła się, gdy słońce już zachodziło, oświetlając cały pokój ciepłymi promieniami. Sny sprawiły, że zapomniała już o tym, w jak ciężkim stanie znalazł się jej wróg. Jedyne o czym mogła teraz myśleć, to nienawiść do tego przeklętego człowieka, która wypełniła ją po brzegi, nie pozwalając jej myśleć o niczym innym. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie w stanie żywić tak silne, negatywne uczucia do kogokolwiek, tak samo jak nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś ona stanie się obiektem kpin i szyderstw.

Przez chwilę była skłonna uwierzyć, że cała wczorajsza noc to tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni. Z chęcią wypchnęłaby z głowy obrazy, które nie pozwalały jej w pełni czuć wstrętu do Malfoy'a.

Wtedy usłyszała krzyk… później kolejny. Rozdzierający i błagający o pomoc. Zakryła usta dłonią, próbując opanować ogarniający ją strach, który ścisnął ją za gardło. Krzywołap, który smacznie spał na jej łóżku, prychnął i zjeżył sierść na grzbiecie, uciekając przez otwarte drzwi pokoju. Wygramoliła się nieporadnie z łóżka i ignorując ból głowy wypadła na korytarz, starając zorientować się skąd pochodził ten mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk. Nerwowo odgarnęła kręcone kosmyki z czoła.

– Hermiona? Już się obudziłaś? – ciepły głos pani Weasley rozbrzmiał na klatce schodowej, po czym pulchna kobieta wychynęła zza rogu, prowadząc za sobą ogromny kosz prania. – Chodź na dół, skarbie. Przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia, bo wyglądasz strasznie blado!

– Dziękuję – jej głos brzmiał, jakby nie mówiła nic od miesięcy. Odchrząknęła i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszedł jej z tego tylko dziwny grymas. – Co się tam dzieje? – wskazała palcem na sufit. – On… Malfoy… wyjdzie z tego? – chciała zabrzmieć zdawkowo, nawet jeśli w środku wiedziała, że to powinno ją obchodzić. Nie mogła się jednak przyznać przed sobą, że martwi się o Draco Malfoy'a.

Molly przyciągnęła ją delikatnie do siebie, mrucząc coś pod nosem i zaprowadziła do kuchni. Sińce pod oczami starszej kobiety i jej nieobecny wzrok były zapewne wynikiem długich, nieprzespanych nocy i zszarganych nerwów. Hermiona zauważyła także jak bardzo trzęsły jej się ręce. Zawsze silna i pełna energii matka młodych Weasley'ów, teraz wydawała jej się całkowicie bezbronna, jakby trzymała się ostatnich chęci do życia.

- Artur i Remus siedzą już tam prawie dwunastą godzinę. Zatamowali już rozszerzanie się klątwy Bryoniego, ale wciąż nie wiedzą jak powstrzymać nagłe ataki bólu. A sądząc po krzykach... - tu załamał jej się nieznacznie głos. - są prawdopodobnie równie silne co Cruciatus.

Hermiona zbladła jeszcze bardziej. Klątwa Bryoniego? Wyniszczająca kości człowieka? Jej umysł natychmiast przełączył się na najwyższe obroty, próbując wygrzebać nikłe informacje na temat tego zaklęcia, jednak nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć o atakach bólu. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Gdybyśmy mieli Sewerusa, może by coś poradził… ale z wiadomych powodów jest to niemożliwe. O Świętym Mungu też lepiej zapomnieć. To zbyt ryzykowne przy całym Ministerstwie przejętym przez Śmierciożerców.

– Klątwa Bryoniego… – Hermiona powtórzyła cicho. – Będzie… będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować?

- Raczej tak – Molly westchnęła i położyła przed nią talerz kanapek. Jak zwykle była pod wrażeniem wiedzy siedemnastolatki. Rzadko który dorosły czarodziej miał pojęcie o istnieniu tego uroku. – Damy mu prosty eliksir na odrost kości, chociaż tak naprawdę niewiele stracił. Śmierciożerca, który ją na niego rzucił, widocznie nie był aż tak potężny. Remus próbuje uważyć antidotum na te ataki, ale brakuje mu jakiś składników, więc powiedział, że wróci za godzinę. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co na niego rzucono… prawdopodobnie kilka zaklęć naraz.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok na talerz kanapek, nie odzywając się już ani słowem. To, co usłyszała przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę i prawdopodobnie będzie ją dręczyło przez najbliższe dni. Molly popatrzyła na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Miałam na ciebie nakrzyczeć, że pobiegłaś tam sama, może nawet dać ci jakąś karę, ale muszę przyznać, że nie za bardzo mam na to siły… – Hermiona już miała zacząć przepraszać, kiedy pani Weasley szybko uciszyła ją ręką. – Ale chciałabym cię o coś poprosić. Zbliża się wesele Bill'a i Fleur, a ja już nie wiedziałam w co włożyć ręce, teraz jeszcze ten straszny wypadek… Czy mogłabyś na ten okres pomóc mi zająć się Malfoy'em?

Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, nie ukrywając przerażenia. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. W życiu nie wyobrażała sobie, że kiedykolwiek będzie zmuszona do przebywania w pobliżu Malfoy'a sam na sam, a tym bardziej, że będzie musiała mu pomagać.

– Wiem, że wasze stosunki, a właściwie nas wszystkich, są nienajlepsze, ale sama rozumiesz, że to jest wyjątkowa sytuacja. Harry'ego i Rona nie mogę o to prosić, bo Ronald robi się cały czerwony na sam dźwięk słowa ‚Malfoy', reszta ma pracę, a Ginny już i tak zaprzęgłam do pomocy przy ślubie.

– Ja… – Hermiona popatrzyła w ciepłe oczy pani Weasley i już wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie odmówić. – …oczywiście, że pomogę.

* * *

- Więc może macie jakiś pomysł, jakim cudem ta gnida znalazła się w moim domu?

– Ron, jak możesz! Jakbyś zupełnie nie zauważył, w jakim on jest stanie…

– Przestań, Hermiona. Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Wierzysz, że to nie jest jakaś marna próba szpiegostwa?! Istnieją przecież odpowiednie zaklęcia, które potrafią imitować klątwy, a dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo to przecież pestka.

- Nie zapędzaj się, Ron. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to wszystko było zaplanowane. Te krzyki mówią chyba same za siebie…

- Czyli ty, Harry, także uważasz, że powinniśmy z otwartymi ramionami przyjąć naszego kochanego, małego Śmierciożercę i o niego odpowiednio zadbać, tak?!

– Nie. Uważam, że powinniśmy mu pomóc, kiedy balansuje na granicy śmierci i życia, nawet jeśli jest Śmierciożercą. Wydaje mi się to chyba oczywiste…

Hermiona oparła się z założonymi rękami o drewnianą ścianę pokoju chłopaków i ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywała się w rudowłosego chłopaka, który teraz zażarcie kłócił się z Harrym na temat Malfoy'a i jego niespodziewanej obecności w tym domu. Była wściekła i jednocześnie zdumiona, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel potrafi zachowywać się czasem tak arogancko i bezdusznie, mając gdzieś życie drugiej osoby.

- Ja nie mówię, że chcę, żeby zginął! Ja tylko mówię, żeby wrócił do swoich zakapturzonych przyjaciół i do nich zwrócił się o pomoc! A nie, rozkładał się w pokoju Percy'ego, w domu, którym, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, pogardzał!

- Sorry, Ron, ale ja już nie mogę cię dłużej słuchać – dziewczyna powoli zeskoczyła z parapetu i wyszła z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zbiegła schodami na dół, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała.

Co prawda, w pewnym, niewielkim stopniu go rozumiała. Wiedziała, co znaczy być poniżaną i wyśmiewaną oraz jak niemożliwym wtedy wydaje się wybaczenie. Malfoy nie szczędził go bardziej niż jej. Weasley'owie od lat byli traktowani w świecie czarodziejów jak śmiecie, uznani za 'zdrajców krwi' i 'przyjaciół mugoli' przez szanujące się rody czystokrwistych. Ron słyszał te wyzwiska od najmłodszych lat, obarczony dodatkowo ciągłym brakiem gotówki i licznym rodzeństwem, które nie zawsze żyło w zgodzie. Ale jak, jak do cholery mógł wygadywać takie rzeczy?!

Wypadła na podwórko przez otwarte na oścież drzwi kuchenne i w oddali dojrzała Ginny, która przeklinając pod nosem, wieszała pranie na długich sznurkach wiszących w powietrzu. Hermiona spięła włosy i przespacerowała się przez wysoką trawę w kierunku przyjaciółki. Uwielbiała Norę. Wszystko tutaj było tak naturalne, wręcz nienaruszone przez człowieka. Sam dom wyglądał jakby był nieodłączną częścią krajobrazu, reagując na każdy powiew wiatru i wtapiając się przyrodę, otaczającą go z każdej strony. Siedemnastolatka wychowała się w domu dentystów, gdzie wszystko miało swoje miejsce, a każdy blat musiał być wyczyszczony do błysku, także gdy przybyła do Nory po raz pierwszy, zakochała się w tym miejscu od pierwszego wejrzenia.

– Mogłaby machnąć różdżką! Raz! – Ginny syczała jak wściekły wąż i z rozmachem trzepała pranie, by zaraz niedbale rzucić je na sznurek. – Ale nie… ! Gdzie tam! Trzeba ukarać swoją córkę! Jakżeby inaczej!

Hermiona za jej plecami wyjęła różdżkę i wypowiedziała prostą formułę w myślach. Rzeczywiście wystarczyło tylko jedno machnięcie, by wszystkie ubrania znalazły się na sznurkach idealnie poukładane. Ginny odwróciła się na pięcie, z ledwo widocznym strachem w oczach, a kiedy zobaczyła uśmiechającą się od ucha do ucha przyjaciółkę, szturchnęła ją w ramię, wołając, żeby więcej jej tak nie straszyła.

– Twój braciszek oszalał – stwierdziła Hermiona, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Szły wąską ścieżką nad Błękitny Strumyk, instynktownie omijając korzenie drzew i większe kamienie, osłaniając się rękami przed ostrym, lipcowym słońcem. W powietrzu unosiła się delikatna woń polnych kwiatów i ciche bzyczenie owadów, wędrujących od rośliny do rośliny. Gdyby nie uciążliwe myśli i świadomość niebezpieczeństwa rosnącego z dnia na dzień, obie dziewczyny z radością rzuciłyby się na trawę, by popatrzeć na powolną wędrówkę chmur na niebie i wybuchać co chwila śmiechem zupełnie bez powodu, tak jak to bywa w towarzystwie najlepszych przyjaciół.

– Malfoy, zgadłam? – Ginny uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Oczywiście – brązowowłosa prychnęła i zacisnęła ręce w pięści. – Jakby choć raz nie mógł zachować się jak dorosły! Jestem ciekawa, co zrobi, gdy się dowie, że zgodziłam się pomagać temu obślizgłemu Ślizgonowi…

Ginny otworzyła szeroko oczy i natychmiast przystanęła.

- CO?…

Spojrzenie Weasley'ówny było tak zszokowane, że Hermiona spuściła wzrok na ziemię przed sobą i przełknęła ślinę.

- Twoja mama mnie prosiła i nie mogłam od tak zwyczajnie odmówić. Poza tym, będę musiała mu tylko przynosić jedzenie i jakieś eliksiry, nie wielkiego – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ale wiesz, że po pięciu minutach wybiegniesz stamtąd z krzykiem?! Nie wyobrażam sobie słuchać jego niesamowicie ‚inteligentnych' i ‚przemiłych' komentarzy, jeszcze mu przy tym usługując! Ja bym od razu powiedziała, że nie ma mowy!

Dziewczyny zboczyły ze ścieżki, słysząc już nikły szum wody w oddali. Drzewa rosły tu gęściej, dzięki czemu nie musiały już tak bardzo męczyć się w słońcu.

– Wiem, dlatego będę wyczekiwała na moment, kiedy będzie nieprzytomny, aby niepostrzeżenie wślizgnąć się do jego pokoju, rzucić mu jedzenie na stolik i uciec.

Zaśmiały się lekko, jednak nie tak radośnie i beztrosko jak jeszcze dwa lata wcześniej.

* * *

Rzeczywiście plan był dobry, gorzej z jego realizacją, pomyślała gorzko Hermiona, stojąc przed drzwiami pokoju Percy'ego i po raz setny ubolewając nad swoim losem. Przyrzekła sobie, że nie da się sprowokować, w razie gdyby Malfoy się obudził. Będzie twarda, zimna, nie powie ani słowa, postawi tę feralną tacę i wyjdzie stamtąd pewnym krokiem, spokojnie zamykając drzwi. Mając w głowie ten obraz nacisnęła klamkę łokciem, z trudem utrzymując tacę w poziomie i weszła do ciemnego, dusznego pomieszczenia, marszcząc delikatnie brwi.

Leżał naprzeciwko niej, odwrócony twarzą do ściany. Jego blond włosy nie były już tak idealnie ułożone jak zawsze – teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony, jednak w jej mniemaniu wyglądały o niebo lepiej niż w szkole. Nie miał na sobie żadnej koszuli, a jego umięśnione plecy i brzuch okrywały magiczne, samoczyszczące się bandaże. Gdy usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi, przewrócił się powoli na drugi bok, lekko podpierając się rękami i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w brunetkę.

Hermiona zatrzymała się na środku pokoju w połowie kroku, czując, że nagle cała pewność siebie uleciała gdzieś daleko, a ona została tu sama, całkowicie bezbronna. Głupia, przecież on nawet nie ma różdżki!, skarciła się w duchu.

Blondyn przez parę pierwszych chwil nie odezwał się ani słowem, przez co dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie stracił pamięci, lecz później jego usta wygięły się w drwiącym uśmieszku i wszystko natychmiast powróciło do normy.

– No proszę, Granger, czyżby Weasley'owie wreszcie sprawili sobie służącą? – jego głos brzmiał o wiele słabiej, dlatego skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz nawet wtedy nie stracił ani odrobiny pewności siebie, a jego wzrok nie przestał przewiercać jej na wylot.

Odwróciła głowę, wyglądając za okno na rozległe pola i łąki, aby tylko uniknąć tego zimnego, pełnego pogardy spojrzenia. Zaczerwieniła się z wściekłości. Teraz nienawidziła go jeszcze bardziej. Był wciąż taki sam, nawet wtedy, gdy litościwie i dobrowolnie przynosiła mu jedzenie. Widocznie dla niego nie stanowiło to żadnej różnicy.

– Nie dam się dzisiaj sprowokować, Malfoy – odpowiedziała, próbując uspokoić swój głos.

Zorientowała się, że wciąż stoi na środku pokoju z tacą w rękach, więc podeszła szybko do stolika i położyła ją bezdźwięcznie na blacie. Pragnęła znaleźć się już na korytarzu, szczególnie teraz, gdy znajdowała się tak niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

- Doprawdy? – chłopak uniósł drwiąco brwi. – To się jeszcze okaże.

- Nie, nie okaże się, bo ja już wychodzę – powiedziała sucho, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

Jak zwykle przemądrzała i wkurzająca Granger, pomyślał, śledząc wzrokiem jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Poczuł ochotę rzucić na nią jakąś paskudną klątwę, po której wypadłyby jej te wszystkie kręcone, długie, błyszczące kudły… Błyszczące?

Nienawidził być na łasce Granger, nienawidził przebywać w tym domu, nienawidził otrzymywać pomocy od osób, których nienawidził, nienawidził bólu, atakującego go niespodziewanie, nienawidził Śmierciożercy, z którego różdżki trysnęło zielone światło… Ale nic jeszcze nie jest pewne, zaklęcie przecież mogło nie trafić…, upomniał się w myślach.

Nagle zauważył coś, co ścisnęło mu gardło z jeszcze większej wściekłości.

- Gdzie do cholery jest moja różdżka?! – jego głos nareszcie odzyskał moc. Miał już dość brzmienia jak ciota.

Hermiona zatrzymała się tuż przy drzwiach i odwróciła się do niego z dzikim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Nie spodobało mu się to.

– Ach, zapomniałam ci o tym powiedzieć. Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolilibyśmy ci zatrzymać różdżkę? – uniosła brwi. – Nie sądziłam, że możesz być tak naiwny – roześmiała się, co rozwścieczyło go jeszcze bardziej.

- Uważaj do kogo mówisz… Granger – zasyczał.

Chciał nazwać ją szlamą i zobaczyć ból w jej oczach, ale nie mógł. Powstała w nim blokada, której nie potrafił w żaden sposób ominąć, chociaż nawet nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chciał to zrobić. Po tym, co zobaczył i czego doświadczył w czasie służby u Czarnego Pana, nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek to słowo przeszło mu przez gardło.

– Bo co mi zrobisz? Rzucisz we mnie poduszką? – zadrwiła. Po chwili uśmiech jednak spełzł jej z twarzy, a w oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. – O mój Boże... Co ci się dzieje?! – wymamrotała.

Malfoy opadł na poduszki i zacisnął dłonie na obandażowanym ciele, próbując złapać oddech. Nie był przygotowany na kolejną serię ataków, jeżeli w ogóle na coś takiego można się przygotować. Widział kątem oka jak dziewczyna do niego podbiega, ale nie chciał jej tutaj. Ostatnie czego pragnął, to żeby szlama patrzyła na jego ból i słuchała tych krzyków… żeby się nad nim litowała. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić nic gorszego niż litość ze strony Granger.

- Wypierdalaj… stąd – wydyszał. Czuł już krople potu na czole. Słyszał jak Granger kogoś woła albo nie… może ona mówiła do niego?

- ELIKSIR! KTÓRY ELIKSIR?! MOLLY! POMOCY!

- Niebieski… – wycharczał, próbując zachować kontakt z rzeczywistością. – Kurwa…!

Czuł jakby w żyłach płynął mu żywy ogień, a czaszka pękała od czyichś uderzeń. Miał dość… jedyne o czym mógł teraz myśleć to śmierć. Chciał, żeby ktoś go dobił… aby to wreszcie się skończyło. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ściskając prześcieradło.

– PIJ TO, IDIOTO! – poczuł czyjąś drobną rękę na swoim policzku, zimną i delikatną. Już sam ten dotyk spowodował, że mógł myśleć trzeźwiej. Przełknął gorzki płyn, który szybko ukoił jego wyschnięte, obolałe gardło.

Ostatnim, co pamiętał z tamtego dnia było jej przerażone spojrzenie i chłodne krople łez, które spadły na jego policzki.

* * *

_Zapraszam na moją stronę na blogspocie (link na moim profilu), gdzie można przeczytać to opowiadanie z muzyką i gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się o wiele wcześniej! :)_


	4. Tu nie chodzi o wybaczanie

Rozmazane sylwetki osób zlewały się przed jego oczami, co chwila zasłaniając i odsłaniając rażące go promienie słoneczne, wpadające do pomieszczenia przez dziurawe, lekko rozsunięte zasłony. Nie czuł już bólu. Nie czuł właściwie nic, oprócz dziwnego otępienia umysłu i ogromnego pragnienia w ustach. Słyszał czyjeś poddenerwowane, przytłumione głosy tuż przy nim, ale nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco dużo siły i chęci, by spróbować zrozumieć ich sens. Nie miałby nic przeciwko leżeniu tutaj przez całą wieczność, byleby nie musieć otwierać oczu i stawiać czoła rzeczywistości. Chociaż byłby bardziej zadowolony, gdyby łóżko miało wygodniejszy materac, a nie - tak jak teraz - imitowało deskę. Ale czego się spodziewać po Weasley'ach..., zaśmiał się szyderczo, niestety, ku jego rozczarowaniu, jedynie w myślach.

W tej ciemności mógł zobaczyć, co tylko chciał i być kim tylko zapragnął. Wszystko zależało od tego, co podsunie mu jego krnąbrny umysł, który teraz nie dawał nakłonić się do współpracy. Może zamieniał się w warzywo? Spróbował poruszyć prawą dłonią, lecz palce tylko nieznacznie drgnęły, by zaraz spocząć bez ruchu na szorstkim prześcieradle. Strach ścisnął go za wysuszone gardło, przez co poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Chciał odkaszlnąć, ale wydawało mu się, że raczej nie da rady zebrać w sobie aż tyle silnej woli, by zmusić się do tak wyczerpującej czynności. Może podali mu za dużą dawkę antidotum? Albo po prostu chcieli mieć już kłopot z głowy, więc zaaplikowali mu jakąś truciznę...? Nie, to na pewno nie. Przecież znajdował się w domu zawsze uczciwych, kochających bliźniego swego jak siebie samego, Gryfonów, gdzie przebywał teraz cudowny Złoty Chłopiec i jego oddana gromadka. Nie ogarnęła go aż tak wielka nienawiść na myśl o Potterze i tym zawszonym Weasley'u, jak zwykle. Było mu cudownie obojętnym, czy są teraz w tym pokoju i patrzą na to, co się z nim dzieje - cokolwiek to jest - czy nie. Zależało mu jedynie na tym, by już nigdy więcej nie czuć tego bólu, który wypalał mu wnętrzności i powodował, że tak gorliwie błagał o śmierć.

- Wody... - znowu brzmiał, jakby nie odzywał się od kilku lat. Zawsze miał uwodzicielską chrypkę w głosie, lecz ten świszczący, skrzekliwy dźwięk w niczym nie przypominał słynnego barytonu młodego Malfoy'a, który tak wiele dziewczyn pragnęło usłyszeć tuż przy swoim uchu.

Postanowił się jednak nie poddawać. Jeżeli ma gdzieś zgnić, to na pewno nie u Weasley'ów. Co by powiedział na to jego ojciec?

Koło niego zapanowało poruszenie - widocznie dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że już się obudził. Draco otworzył wreszcie oczy, poczekał aż obraz przed nim się wyostrzy i przypatrzył się osobom, które znajdowały się w pokoju. Stary Weasley, Lupin, kolejny Weasley, którego do końca nie rozpoznawał, a z tyłu matka tych wszystkich rudzielców szperała w jakiejś drewnianej, niemiłosiernie skrzypiącej, szafie. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego w całkowitej ciszy, a nieznany mu Weasley bez słowa wyciągnął do niego szklankę z wodą. Malfoy bał się przez chwilę, że zbłaźni się przed ludźmi, którymi do tej pory pogardzał, więc nabrał powietrza do płuc i wręcz zmusił się do podniesienia się na poduszkach i wzięcia naczynia do ręki.

"Bo Malfoyowie nie przyjmują od nikogo pomocy, zapamiętaj to synu (...)" , przypomniały mu się słowa ojca. "Traktuj innych z dystansem, inaczej nie zyskasz szacunku wśród uczniów. I nie spoufalaj się z plebsem, bardzo cię proszę(...)." Ale to nigdy nie była prośba i młody Malfoy doskonale o tym wiedział. "Nie po to wychowujemy cię w luksusach, żebyś później prowadzał się z plugawymi szlamami lub zdrajcami krwi!"

Zimny głos swojego rodziciela jeszcze rozbrzmiewał mu w głowie, gdy chłodny płyn koił jego gardło. Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, co się z nim stało po jego ucieczce. Obawiał się najgorszego, a kiedy w głowie zaczęły pojawiać się nieznośne obrazy, pełne zielonego światła, natychmiast odgonił je od siebie.

- Dobra, skoro już się obudził, to ja muszę pędzić. Bill, też się nim zajmij. – Artur Weasley wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z najstarszym Weasley'em, którego tożsamość wreszcie stała się dla Malfoy'a jasna. Z nielicznych strzępków pamięci, jakie jego mózg był teraz w stanie zebrać ze sobą, doszedł do wniosku, że to pewnie ten, który pracował kiedyś w egipskim Gringocie.

Z wysiłkiem odstawił pustą szklankę na szafkę obok, tłumiąc jęknięcie. Jego mięśnie były tak wycieńczone, że ręka trzęsła mu się niezależnie od jego woli.

Dopiero teraz zauważył kulącą się na starym fotelu sylwetkę dziewczyny, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz zapaść się w ogromną poduszkę, na której siedziała. Granger trzymała głowę na rękach, nie poruszając się nawet o milimetr, chociaż Lupin i nieznany Weasley zaczęli dyskutować o wyborze eliksirów.

Granger nie wykorzystuje okazji, aby popisać się swoją niesamowitą wiedzą? Niedoczekanie...

Zmarszczył brwi i zaczął wpatrywać się w jej roztrzepane loki jeszcze intensywniej, całkowicie ignorując otoczenie. Gdy po kilku minutach doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie usnęła, Hermiona poruszyła się nieznacznie, podniosła wolno głowę i spojrzała prosto na niego brązowymi oczami. Wyglądała okropnie. Jej powieki i nos były całe czerwone, a po policzku spłynęła łza, którą natychmiast otarła wierzchem dłoni, po czym odwróciła twarz w stronę okna. Otworzył szeroko oczy, porażony tym, co zobaczył. Pierwszy raz był świadkiem, żeby Granger naprawdę płakała. Zawsze widział ją dumną lub obojętną lub - ku jego największej radości wściekłą, ale nigdy w takim stanie… i do jasnej cholery, nie miał pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić. Czuł się dziwnie winny.

- Przestań się mazać, Granger. – powiedział szorstko, zdecydowanie ostrzej niż zamierzał, ale widocznie taki ton głosu miał już głęboko zakorzeniony za każdym razem, gdy się do niej odzywał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo i podniosła się z fotela, jednak nie wydała z siebie ani słowa. Żadnego wyzwiska, żadnego pyskowania, żadnego oburzenia. Jej niewzruszone milczenie spowodowało, że zdezorientowany utkwił w niej wzrok, obserwując jak dziewczyna odbiera stertę grubych, zmechaconych koców od grubej Weasley'ówny i wychodzi z pokoju, bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przez mgłę otępienia, zasnuwającej jego umysł, poczuł jak budzi się w nim mały płomyk gniewu. Czyżby w tym stanie nie mógł nawet wyprowadzić z równowagi zwykłej Granger? Czyżby utracił właśnie jedną ze swoich ulubionych rozrywek? A jeśli już uznała go za nieszkodliwego?

Zacisnął usta.

Czy chciał się przed sobą przyznać czy nie, prawda była taka, że już od dawna wszyscy uznali go za nieszkodliwego. Bo był bezbronny, mimo, że Mroczny Znak wciąż tkwił na jego przedramieniu, od czasu do czasu przypalając mu skórę. Te oparzenia i tak obecnie nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia.

- Zachowuj się Malfoy - warknął Bill. - Nie radzę ci podskakiwać w twojej sytuacji. Niewielu masz tu przyjaciół.

- Odpuść mu jeszcze, Bill - ciepłym głosem odezwała się Molly Weasley i przecisnęła się obok syna, poklepując go czule po ramieniu.

Zbliżyła się do łóżka Malfoya i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku jego twarzy. Chłopak, zaskoczony, spróbował odsunąć się jak najdalej, ale właściwie nie zdołał się się poruszyć. Kobieta szybko i zdecydowanie zdjęła mu ciepły już kompres z czoła i położyła nowy, chłodny... przyjemny. Ulga ogarnęła jego ciało. Nieznacznie rozluźnił mięśnie. Dziwne, nie wiedział, że miał coś na czole.

Jej jasnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego uważnie i, o dziwo, z sympatią. Już dawno nie widział takiego spojrzenia. Całkowicie wytrąciło go z równowagi.

- Boli cię jeszcze? - zapytała, siadając koło niego na łóżku, stanowczo za blisko.

- Nie. - bąknął.

Nic więcej nie mógł z siebie wydusić. Ta kobieta miała jakąś obezwładniającą moc wywierania przedziwnej matczynej presji. Nagle poczuł się jak małe dziecko, które jeszcze nie zna pojęcia sarkazmu czy pogardy. Nie spodobało mu się to. Bardzo mu się nie spodobało. Sto razy bardziej wolał mugolkę Granger, ciskającą w niego wściekłe obelgi.

- I raczej już nie powinno. Remusowi udało się uwarzyć antidotum i podano ci je kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny.

To na pewno była dobra wiadomość... Wciąż jednak nie mógł zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Zdecydował się w końcu na kiwnięcie głową.

- Przykro mi, że musiało cię to w ogóle spotkać, kochaneczku. - uśmiechnęła się do niego współczująco. - Do jutra na szczęście już powinieneś móc podnieść się z łóżka, wtedy może wytłumaczysz nam, co się właściwie stało. Na razie odpoczywaj.

Znów sięgnęła do jego twarzy i położyła mu rękę na policzku.

Zszokowany nawet nie zdążył spróbować się odsunąć, ale Molly Weasley już wstała i wyszła z pokoju. Drugiego Weasley'a też już nie było.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując zrozumieć co tu się do jasnej cholery przed chwilą wydarzyło.

* * *

Hermiona wyszła z pokoju Malfoy'a roztrzęsiona, pragnąc wyrzucić z pamięci parę ostatnich godzin - nie wiedziała nawet ile ich było. W jej głowie wciąż jednak utrwalił się obraz wijącego się z bólu Ślizgona i jej, spanikowanej, niezdolnej do wybrania odpowiedniej buteleczki. Musiała podjąć decyzję szybko, więc tak zrobiła. Nie była jednak pewna. Zaryzykowała czyimś życiem.

Gdy wreszcie znalazła się w kuchni, opadła ciężko na krzesło i po raz kolejny tego dnia ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nigdy więcej niepewności. Zawsze przygotowana. Na wszystko, obiecała sobie w duchu.

- Jak tam? - głos Rona wyrwał ją od ponurych myśli.

Usłyszała jego nieśmiałe kroki w jej kierunku.

- Wyjdzie z tego - odparła, cały czas tkwiąc w tej samej pozycji.

Ron przewrócił oczami, usiadł obok niej i złapał delikatnie za jej podbródek, zmuszając by na niego spojrzała.

- Nie pytam się o niego.

Już od dawna nie mogła zignorować sposobu w jaki na nią patrzył. Jej mieszane uczucia znów dały o sobie znać, formując ciasny supeł w żołądku.

Przełknęła ślinę.

Przeoczyła moment, w którym ich relacja stała się tak skomplikowana. Znalazła się w położeniu, gdzie ona zupełnie nie wiedziała czego chce, a on wiedział doskonale, co wprawiało ją w czyste przerażenie. Bała się zrobić jakikolwiek ruch, dać mu jakikolwiek sygnał. W tej sytuacji każdy błąd byłby katastrofą, a tego by nie zniosła. Jedyne czego była naprawdę pewna, to to, że go potrzebowała.

- No cóż, to nie ja byłam bliska śmierci w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin, więc raczej powiedziałabym, że w porządku - odsunęła się od niego niezauważalnie.

Brwi Rona ściągnęły się niemalże w jedną linię.

- Och, już nie rób z niego takiej ofiary. Nie powiesz mi, że w pewnym stopniu mu się nie należało... - na widok jej miny zamilkł, nie odważając się na dokończenie zdania.

- Słucham...?! - syknęła i poruszyła się niespokojnie, jakby w każdej chwili miała zerwać się z krzesła. - Czyżbyś naprawdę uważał, że komukolwiek na świecie należałyby się te krzyki?!

- Ok, nie do końca o to mi chodziło - chłopak natychmiast skulił się pod jej oburzonym spojrzeniem i podniesionym głosem.

Później westchnął, jakby zaraz miał zdobyć się na coś niezwykle trudnego.

- Chodziło mi o to... Przestań się tak na mnie patrzeć. Chodziło mi o to, że ja nie potrafię tak po prostu... zapomnieć i wybaczyć... tak jak ty - zawiesił głos, po czym dodał. - Nie będę teraz gnojowi przynosił herbatki!

Jej wzrok stopniał i nagle nabrała dziwnej ochoty go przytulić.

- Ale Ron, tu nie chodzi o wybaczanie, tylko... - zatrzymała się na chwilę, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa. - Tylko o zwykłe, ludzkie współczucie. Poza tym nie będziesz musiał mu "przynosić herbatki", bo ja już się zadeklarowałam, że będę to robić.

Jego oczy nagle przybrały rozmiar galeonów.

- Co?! - Ron wybuchnął, cały czerwony.

- Twoja mama mnie poprosiła, więc się zgodziłam. Kto inny ma się niby tym zająć...?

Nie chciała się przed sobą przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego to na nią spadł ten przykry obowiązek.

-Widocznie wszyscy jesteście bardzo zajęci, oprócz mnie - dodała niepewnie.

- To jest okropny pomysł.

Ron parę razy otworzył usta, upodabniając się do ryby, chcąc zapewne, aby spłynęło na niego jakieś magiczne rozwiązanie. W końcu walnął ręką w stół.

- Walić to, ja to zrobię!

Zaśmiała się, po czym zrzedła jej mina, gdy zobaczyła jego zdecydowane spojrzenie. To nie był żart.

- Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz!

- Nie puszczę cię do tego parszywego sukinsyna. Nie ma mowy! A wiadomo... może nabrał jakiś nowych śmierciożerczych sztuczek.

Mimo wszystko zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu. Nie zamierzała się już powstrzymywać, więc zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Pauza na skomplikowane sytuacje!

- Dziękuję za ten niezwykle rycerski czyn - wyszczerzyła się do niego. - Ale i tak mówimy tu cały czas o jakimś jednym wieczorze, ewentualnie poranku. Jak już wspomniałam, chłopak pewnie już jutro da radę podnieść się z łóżka, a my będziemy mogli wreszcie zacząć nim pomiatać, dokładnie tak, jak on pomiata nami.

Widząc jego rozjaśnioną w uśmiechu, a jednocześnie zaskoczoną minę, znów dogoniły ją wyrzuty sumienia. Odepchnęła go lekko ręką, starając się by ten gest wyszedł tak przyjacielsko jak to tylko możliwe.

To nie było fair, nie wolno jej go zwodzić. Niestety nie istniała dla niej bramka "pomiędzy", a tam właśnie tkwiła.

- Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że będzie musiał jeszcze trochę zostać zamknięty w tym pokoju - Ron wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

Podniosła na niego pytający wzrok.

- Harry - wytłumaczył krótko.

No tak, Malfoy nie mógł wiedzieć, że Harry jest tutaj z nimi. Było to zbyt ryzykowne. Wciąż nikt nie dostał odpowiedzi od Ślizgona na to, co tak właściwie tutaj robi.

- Słyszałem nawet, jak starsi zastanawiali się czy powinniśmy go w ogóle puścić, od tak, wolno w świat, gdy już w pełni wyzdrowieje. O ile się nie mylę, wspomnieli też veritaserum - ciągnął przyciszonym głosem, chowając ręce do kieszeni i kiwając głową na jej zdziwione spojrzenie. - Widać, że mają z nim niezły dylemat, bo mama w życiu nie mogła by tego wcześniej brać pod uwagę.

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy Ron znienacka wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku kuchenki. Woda w czajniku zabulgotała, a jemu znów wrócił uśmiech na twarzy.

- Herbatki?

* * *

_Zapraszam na moją stronę na blogspocie (link na moim profilu), gdzie można przeczytać to opowiadanie z muzyką i gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się o wiele wcześniej! :)_


	5. Za dużo do zrobienia, za mało czasu

Wesele zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, więc Nora zatrzęsła się w posadach od niekończącego się strumienia rozkazów pani Weasley. Wszyscy wstawali równocześnie o świcie, a wieczorem padali na łóżka ze zmęczenia. Polerowanie sztućców, wiązanie kokardek, czyszczenie na błysk każdego zakamarka i inne nużące czynności tak nadwyrężały ich siły, że prawie zapomnieli już o wciąż przygwożdżonym do łóżka Malfoyu w zamkniętym na cztery spusty pokoju Percy'ego, na drugim piętrze. Przez większość czasu Hermiona ledwo widziała resztę domowników, a Harry i Ron całkowicie zniknęli jej z oczu, zapewne za sprawą sprytnych zabiegów pani Weasley, która desperacko pragnęła dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o zamiarach trójki. W tych warunkach planowanie wyprawy, wiszącej nad nimi jak ciemna, deszczowa chmura, wydawało się Hermionie niemożliwe.

Gdy słońce zawisło niebezpiecznie nad horyzontem, nieubłaganie odmierzając czas, stała właśnie w ogrodzie na tyłach domu, próbując rozdzielić stos popękanych doniczek i kociołków na te, które jeszcze nadawały się do użytku i te, które już nawet nie przypominały pierwotnego kształtu. Machinalnie wykonując proste ruchy różdżką, po raz kolejny przeszła w pamięci przez listy: lista zaklęć, które koniecznie wymagają ćwiczeń... lista zaklęć, które ewentualnie mogą się przydać... lista książek, tych niezbędnych i tych mniej niezbędnych... lista rzeczy do zrobienia... lista rzeczy do zapamiętania... jakie ubrania... namiot! skąd wziąć wytrzymały i wygodny namiot? Pokręciła głową, czując jak stres znów przyprawia ją o nieprzyjemne dreszcze na całym ciele. Nie łudziła się, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która myśli o technicznych sprawach i że to nie na niej spoczywał cały obowiązek organizacji. Nie ufała w tej sprawie ani Harry'emu, ani Ronowi i czuła się bezpieczniej, gdy to ona zajmowała się wszystkimi szczegółami. Odliczyła do dziesięciu, głęboko oddychając. Niewiele to pomogło.

Teraz dodatkowo pojawił się nowy problem: jak nie dopuścić Ronalda Weasley'a do niewyparzonej gęby Malfoya? Odkąd Ron wpadł na swój niesamowity pomysł minęła już prawie godzina, a ona do tej pory nie wpadła na żadne sensowne rozwiązanie. Za dużo do zrobienia, za mało czasu, pomyślała i za mocno szarpnęła różdżką. Doniczka, z trzaskiem rozbiła się pięć metrów dalej... tuż pod stopami Ginny, która, przestraszona, podskoczyła jak młoda sarenka i krzyknęła, jednocześnie zanosząc się od śmiechu.

- Czy ty mnie chcesz przyprawić o zawał serca?! Tak źle mi życzysz?

- Tak, Ginny - odparła Hermiona z udawaną powagą. - Ostatnio mam cię dość, więc uznałam, że zaplanuję ten skomplikowany atak na twoje życie!

Rude, proste włosy Ginny, które sięgały jej już do pasa, zalśniły w zachodzącym słońcu. Dziewczyna uśmiechając się pod nosem na sarkastyczny komentarz przyjaciółki, włożyła ręce do kieszeni i zakołysała się lekko na piętach, patrząc pusto przed siebie. Jak zwykle wyglądała nieskazitelnie. Hermiona zawsze zastanawiała się jak to jest być na jej miejscu - bez przerwy opędzać się od wielbicieli i móc co weekend umawiać się z kimś innym, tak jak to się działo za błogich czasów Hogwartu.

- Ale nie masz mnie dość, co?

- Nie...! Coś ty! Nie bądź głupia.

Zaśmiały się, po czym równocześnie westchnęły. Żadne słowa nie były w tej chwili potrzebne, gdy tak stały obok siebie. Każda z nich tkwiła we własnych problemach i dylematach, które teraz traciły swą ostrość i wydawały się niemalże do zniesienia.

- Jutro już przyjeżdżają Delacour'owie, co?

Ginny kiwnęła głową, a po chwili dodała:

- A pojutrze urodziny Harry'ego... - zatrzymała się, niepewna, czy powinna dalej brnąć.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Już wiedziała do czego to zmierza, ale cicho łudziła się, że Ginny nie odważy się kontynuować.

- Ja wiem, że to, co on robi... to, co wy robicie jest szlachetne i wspaniałomyślne, ale nie mogę...!

Ginny zamilkła i przyłożyła palce do skroni, jakby nagle bardzo rozbolała ją głowa.

- Jestem po prostu tak wściekła! Bo ja też mogę pomóc, Hermiona! Wiesz, że w walce nie jestem najgorsza. Tak naprawdę - bez fałszywej skromności - wiesz, że jestem bardzo, bardzo dobra!

Jeszcze nigdy nie poruszały tego tematu. Niewypowiedziane słowa i uczucia wypłynęły niespodziewanie na powierzchnie i już nie można było ich cofnąć czy sztucznie zatuszować. I mimo, że doniczki wciąż latały w powietrzu z kupki do kupki, a Ginny nie ruszała się z miejsca, atmosfera stała się ciężka i dla Hermiony nie do zniesienia. Nie chciała dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Cały czas miała nadzieję jej uniknąć.

- Ale to nie walka jest tutaj problemem - powiedziała cicho.

- Więc ty też tak uważasz?! Uważasz, że Harry powinien ze mną zerwać i nie przyjmować jakiejkolwiek dodatkowej pomocy?! Będzie chronił najbliższych! - krzyknęła i uniosła ręce w kierunku nieba. - A co z ochroną jego?

Hermiona zobaczyła desperację w jej oczach, które przez moment zalśniły od łez. Nie popłynęły jednak po policzkach - Ginny nie była beksą. Zawsze twarda, zaradna i pełna energii, teraz wydała się jej krucha i przerażona.

- Nasze zadanie jest... skomplikowane - odparła powoli. - szczerze mówiąc prawie... niemożliwe do wykonania. To jest tylko i wyłącznie decyzja Harry'ego. Ledwo zgodził się, abyśmy my mu pomogli. Nie mogę... Nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć - rozłożyła ręce. - Tak strasznie mi przykro.

- No tak... nierozłączna trójca. - Ginny prychnęła i odwróciła głowę.

- Hej, nie mów tak. - Hermiona powróciła do porządków i ostatni kociołek poleciał na swoje miejsce. - Wiesz, że robi to dla twojego dobra.

- To jest po prostu niesprawiedliwie - cichy głos najmłodszej z Weasley'ów zadrżał lekko. - Nie wiem, kiedy go znów zobaczę, a nie mogę go nawet dotknąć. Unika mojej obecności, mojego wzroku... A to męczarnia, bo ja go... - pokręciła głową, a Hermiona mogła się jedynie domyślać końca tego zdania. - Muszę wracać.

- Poczekaj, ja też już idę

Zabrała z ziemi pusty kubek po herbacie, po czym podeszła do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją z całej siły. Ginny nie odwzajemniła gestu, wciąż mając ręce przyklejone wzdłuż ciała, ale Hermiona po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak cicho płacze, ukrywając twarz za wachlarzem rudych włosów.

* * *

Dom wrzał. Przez ściany słyszał podniesione głosy, czasem krzyki, szurania, stukania, głuche uderzenia, czemu akompaniowało niekończące się skrzypienie drewna. Ten budynek się zaraz rozwali, pomyślał ze strachem, a jednocześnie cichą satysfakcją. Jeszcze chwilę temu miał nadzieję, że obudzi się w swoim własnym łóżku cały i zdrowy, ze świadomością, że jego matka też leży w swojej sypialni cała i zdrowa. Dlatego nie otwierał oczu licząc na to, że jego marzenie się ziści. Niestety te okropne dźwięki na dobre rozwiały jego nadzieje. Wciąż tu był.

Jednak coś się zmieniło. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, który już zdążył szczerze znienawidzić. Miał wysuszone gardło z pragnienia i bardzo musiał iść do łazienki, ale nie czuł już bólu. Było to tak euforyczne odkrycie, że zaśmiał się głośno, lecz natychmiast złapał się za gardło, które zapłonęło mu żywym ogniem. Powoli podniósł się na poduszkach, przeczekał aż miną mu zawroty głowy i sięgnął po dzbanek z wodą, stojący przy łóżku, wypijając prosto z niego pięć dużych łyków. Cóż za ulga. Jeszcze tylko jakaś łazienka. W pokoju było ciemno, ale przypuszczał, że trwał jeszcze wieczór, sądząc po odgłosach, które doprowadzały go do szewskiej pasji. Chociaż równie dobrze te biedaki mogły pracować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Chciał zapalić światło, ale zorientował się, że przecież nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Jego dobry humor zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Sam w ciemnościach poczuł się dziwnie opuszczony i zdenerwowany. Po raz pierwszy zastanowił się nad swoją przyszłością, ale zupełnie nie potrafił przewidzieć, co zdecydowali się z nim zrobić. Wiedział, że jak najszybciej musi stąd wiać. Ale co potem? Będzie żył jak uciekinier, chowając się przed światem? Znajdą cię i tak, cichy głos z tyłu głowy zaśmiał się szyderczo. Poza tym jak zdoła uciec bez różdżki? Potrząsnął głową i postanowił, że na razie zajmie się najbardziej naglącymi sprawami. Nie chciał myśleć. Nie miał siły myśleć. Wstał więc i przeszedł przez pokój w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Szarpnął parę razy.

Czyli jednak go zamknęli.

Chciał załomotać w nie pięścią i domagać się ludzkiego traktowania, ale wnet osłabienie ogarnęło jego organizm. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze jedne drzwi na ścianie obok, więc z trudem dowlókł się do nich znów pełen nadziei. Pchnął je ręką, przez co otworzyły się z hukiem.

Owszem była to łazienka. Najmniejsza łazienka jaką widział w życiu. Możliwe, że było to najmniejsze pomieszczenie jakie widział w życiu. W duchu dziękował Bogu za panujące ciemności, ale i tak wciskając się do środka, nie mógł powstrzymać odgłosu obrzydzenia. Pewnie musieli wyczarować to prowizoryczne coś na czas jego pobytu.

Po jednym z najpiękniejszych momentów w jego życiu, rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Bezskutecznie próbował zdjąć bandaże pokrywające jego klatkę piersiową i część pleców, ciasno przytwierdzone zaklęciem. Okazało się jednak, że wciąż były mu potrzebne, bo gdy stanął pod orzeźwiającym strumieniem, woda spływająca do odpływu zabarwiła się na czerwono, a zakryte rany zaszczypały go od kontaktu z zimną cieczą. Syknął. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Źle znosił widok krwi, szczególnie jeśli nie spodziewał się jej zobaczyć. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że jeszcze krwawił?

Skończył myć głowę, owinął biodra białym ręcznikiem, który znalazł na haczyku koło lustra i wygramolił się z prysznica, uderzając łokciami i kolanami o jego ściany i pobliską umywalkę. W powietrze wystrzeliła wiązanka przekleństw, gdy Draco próbował powstrzymać się od oddania każdego ciosu niczemu winnym przedmiotom. W końcu wytarł malutkie lustro z pary i spojrzał sobie w oczy jak jeszcze dzień wcześniej u siebie w domu. Czy może dwa dni? Nie był pewien. Równie dobrze mógł to być i tydzień. Jego odbicie straszyło podkrążonymi oczami i sinymi ustami, a przez ciało przechodziły dreszcze z wycieńczenia. Dlaczego wysłałaś mnie właśnie tutaj?

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Ubrał się w spodnie od piżamy, w których się obudził i bluzę, leżącą na krześle obok łóżka, starając się odpędzić myśl, że te rzeczy nosił któryś Weasley. Ohydny kolor. Rzucił się na upragnione łóżko i schował twarz w poduszce, czując, że jego mięśnie znów odpoczywają, a on odpływa w krainę snów.

- Ronald, nie! Ron, zatrzymaj się do cholery! - przytłumiony głos Granger przeniknął przez cienkie ściany.

Zaciekawiony podniósł głowę, by lepiej słyszeć. Kłócili się? O niego? A to ci dopiero..., zadowolony zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Pokój nagle wypełniło ostre światło, a drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając w przyległą ścianę. To nie kto inny, jak Ron Weasley potraktował je kopniakiem, lewitując przed sobą tacą z jedzeniem. Jedzenie. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu, który nachalnie przypomniał mu, że jest głodny. Gdy tylko przyzwyczaił się do jasności, przewrócił się na prawy bok i oparł głowę na łokciu, unosząc brew. Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, jakby oglądał świetny kabaret. To była jedyna broń jaką miał, która rzeczywiście podziała, bo początkowe, szydercze spojrzenie rudzielca ustąpiło miejsce rozeźlonemu.

Taca powoli zbliżała się do niego, ale Draco starał się na nią nie patrzeć, chociaż z chęcią poderwałby się z miejsca i rzucił na nią łapczywie. Musiał przyznać, że cokolwiek było w tych miskach, naprawdę dobrze pachniało.

Jego chora duma była jednak silniejsza od rozumu. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać. Taca już opadała na niski stolik tuż koło łóżka…

- Nieźle, nieźle, Weasley. Widzę, że sporo ćwiczyłeś... Poważnie rozpatrzę twoją kandydaturę, jeśli będę miał wolną posadę na skrzata domowego. Nie musisz mi dziękować.

Ron zacisnął szczęki, a w jego oczach błysnęła dzika furia. Wszystkie naczynia na tacy, która już niemal dotykała blatu, zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie. Malfoy przysunął się bliżej ściany, natychmiast żałując swoich słów. Nie miał różdżki, nie miał jak się bronić. Gratulacje, szyderczy głosik zaklaskał mu z uznaniem z tyłu głowy w tej samej chwili, gdy talerze i kubki wystrzeliły w powietrze, roztrzaskując się o ścianę tuż nad nim. Zasłonił się nieporadnie rękami, kuląc się pod wodospadem szkła. Zabolało, gdy jeden odłamek przeciął mu skórę ponad prawą brwią, zostawiając podłużną czerwoną, szramę. Zawsze uważał, że Weasley nie był w pełni władz umysłowych, ale teraz zachowywał się jak prawdziwy szaleniec. Do pokoju wpadła potargana Granger, zapewne przestraszona hukiem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami próbując zrozumieć zastaną scenę.

- Czy ciebie już do końca pojeba...

Ale Ron nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Machnął różdżką, a on poczuł jak jego gardło z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej się zaciska.

- Wylegujesz się w moim domu... - Weasley z każdym słowem mocniej zaciskał palce wokół różdżki i był coraz bliżej, a on już ledwo łapał oddech. - Korzystasz z moich ubrań... Obrażasz moich przyjaciół i rodzinę - Ron wysyczał, bynajmniej nie zamierzając przerwać. - I mnie.

* * *

Malfoy się dusił. Hermiona widziała jak złapał się za szyję, a na jego twarzy wyskoczyły czerwone plamy. Wiedziała, że powinna słuchać swojej intuicji, gdy tylko dostała przeczucie, że za drzwiami dzieje się coś złego. Nie dochodził stamtąd jednak żaden dźwięk, zdenerwowana czekała więc cierpliwie. Lecz minęło za dużo czasu... podejrzana cisza zmusiła ją do naciśnięcia klamki. Gdy znalazła się w środku, zamarła.

- Jesz moje jedzenie...!

Ron kontynuował swą tyradę, zupełnie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Różdżka w ręce chłopaka obróciła się, a Malfoy oderwał się od łóżka, silnie uderzając plecami o ścianę, sunąc w górę, jakby ciągnęła go niewidzialna lina zaciągnięta ciasno wokół jego szyi.

- RON! PRZESTAŃ! - Hermiona krzyknęła w końcu. Natychmiast zrozumiała, że Ron w międzyczasie musiał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające, bo ten hałas już dawno przywołałby tu wszystkich domowników. - PRZESTAŃ W TEJ CHWILI!

Nie słuchał jej. Zachowywał się jak opętany, całkowicie zgubiony w swoim gniewie i wspomnieniach. Musiała działać szybko. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni jeansów i wycelowała nią w przyjaciela. Expelliarmus! Nie wiedziała czy powiedziała zaklęcie na głos czy tylko w myślach, lecz niebieskie światło błysnęło przez pokój, rozbrajając niczego niespodziewającego się chłopaka, który momentalnie jakby obudził się z transu. Ron popatrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na krztuszącego się Malfoya, który teraz opadł ciężko na łóżko, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się od głębokich oddechów, jak po kilkukilometrowym biegu. Sprawca całego zamieszania szybko zebrał swoją różdżkę z podłogi i ignorując przerażone spojrzenie Hermiony, wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

Została sama ze Ślizgonem. Patrzyli na siebie bez słowa przez krótką chwilę. Ona zastanawiała się, co zrobić - on czekał na jej ruch, opierając się rękami o łóżko i cały czas łapiąc oddech. W końcu podeszła do niego, posprzątała bałagan wokół jednym zaklęciem i oparła kolana na pościeli. Zmarszczył brwi, jednak wciąż milczał. Zaskoczony wyrwał się jej, gdy ta delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie złapała go za twarz i przysunęła koniec różdżki do jego policzka.

- Odwal się - warknął.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko - mruknęła zniecierpliwiona i znów powtórzyła gest, przechylając jego głowę lekko w lewo, by mieć lepszy dostęp do rany. Przynajmniej miała okazję poćwiczenia nowych zaklęć.

Do jego nozdrzy dotarł jej zapach.

Tym razem posłusznie pozwolił jej przytknąć różdżkę do jego skóry, obserwując ją badawczo, gdy ta zamknęła oczy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

- Może to ja zachowuję się jak dziecko, ale to ty masz kumpla mordercę - powiedział prawie szeptem, gdy chłodny powiew owionął jego twarz. Brew nagle przestała go piec.

Hermiona ocknęła się i ściągnęła brwi. Znów mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

- Musiałeś go sprowokować.

Miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy przesunęła różdżkę w kierunku jego szyi i odsłoniła ręką część jego piersi, łapiąc za górę bordowej bluzy. Drgnął, gdy jej zimne palce dotknęły jego skóry, lecz ona na nic nie zważając już zamknęła oczy, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. Czerwona plama - pozostałość po bliskim zetknięciu z gorącą herbatą, znikła, chociaż on nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w ogóle istniała, dopóki nie poczuł jak ból niespodziewanie wyparował.

Granger zerwała się z łóżka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafił rozgryźć, zabrała tacę i szybkim krokiem skierowała się w kierunku drzwi, gasząc światło. Przez okno wpadła smuga księżycowego światła, a on siedział nieruchomo jeszcze przez kilka minut z całkowitą pustką w głowie. W końcu, głodny, opadł na poduszki i zamknął oczy. Balansując jeszcze między jawą i snem widział, jak ktoś stawia na stoliku obok talerz kanapek.

* * *

_Zapraszam na moją stronę na blogspocie (link na moim profilu), gdzie można przeczytać to opowiadanie z muzyką i gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się o wiele wcześniej! :)_


End file.
